


To save a life, together

by whatabub



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Crossover, Family, Gen, Medical Procedures, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabub/pseuds/whatabub
Summary: Callum comes across an injured Berkian dragon, and quickly takes it back to his house. He and Rayla work to save it's life, while juggling the need to put the kids to bed.
Kudos: 12





	To save a life, together

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Callum whispered as he approached the small dragon. This was one of the Dragons from Berk, the land far to the East. Those dragons sometimes migrated to Xadia for a couple months every decade, but this one couldn’t go back. It’s left wing had been struck by lightning, leaving only a charred skeleton. It seems the lightning entered through the tip of its wing, then traveled down to its rear left leg before exiting. There was a bloody gash along its body and leg. It had lost so much blood, the rain was spreading it all around the site. Callum picked up the small dragon, and held it on it’s side so that the injury was at the top so that the blood pressure would be less. Using his other hand, Callum drew the intricate star rune. He hoped that having Jupiter and Saturn so close together would give him enough power to perform the taxing spell. Callum tightened his hold on the injured dragon, then uttered the release words. “mutare locus domum.” The air around Callum began to thin out, breathing became difficult. The small dragon grew terrified. It bit Callum’s arm. For one split second, they were in total darkness, and all the air was expelled from Callum’s lungs. It passed quickly, and a familiar scene greeted Callum. He was meters away from his front door. There was a loud pop announcing his presence. The dragon passed out at some point during the trip, which thankfully released it’s bite from his arm. 

Rayla opened the door to investigate what the noise was all about. “What are you doing back so earl…” Rayla stopped talking when she saw the injured dragon. “Is dad home already!?” said their youngest daughter, Alis. “Go to your rooms, kids. Right now” Rayla commanded. The three children tried to get one last peek through the door, but then thought better of it, and obeyed their mother. Rayla tossed the door open, then began clearing the kitchen table. Callum rushed to get through the door before it closed again, and set the small dragon on the table. Now that he was in better lighting, he could identify the dragon. It was called the “Terrible Terror” by the Vikings, but the people in Xadia simply called it a “Garden dragon.” Rayla ran into her bedroom, and returned with her surgeon’s kit. Something about the room aroused the dragon, and it tried to escape what it perceived to be a dangerous situation. Rayla set her kit on the table, and then held down the dragon. Without needing any verbal cue, Callum began drawing a moon rune in the air. “somnus” Callum uttered, while placing his index finger on the dragon’s forehead. The frightened dragon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Working quickly, Rayla dressed the leg wound first, binding it in a tourniquet. She then turned her attention to the wound on the body. “I need you to cool down the area of the wound to slow the blood flow.” Callum drew the sky rune. “Aspiro frigis” and blew very gently along the path of the lightning. The bleeding slowed, and Rayla now took over, working purposefully with her multitude of tools. An hour passed, then another. Rayla asked him to do something to help every once in a while, but there were many tasks magic couldn’t do. Her expertise as a surgeon was absolutely necessary. “Go put the kids to bed. It will be a while until I need you again.” Rayla told him. Callum silently began that request. He opened the door of the playroom, and saw his three children crouching by the door jam, probably listening in to the noises in the kitchen. Callum forced his way in and then closed the door before any of them could see the bloody mess that the kitchen had become. 

“What story do you want today?” Callum asked no one in particular. “Mr. Hiccup!” exclaimed Pidel, the middle son. Alis began to giggle. Apparently, someone saying “Mr. Hiccup” was the pinnacle of comedy for a 5-year old. “You already did that one” complained Lefono, the oldest, despite secretly wanting to hear it too. Callum sat down in a corner of the room. Alis quickly sat down on his wet lap, without a care in the world. Pidel sat criss-cross applesauce across from him, and Lefono sat in Rayla’s rocking chair on the other side of the room. And so, Callum recounted the story he heard from the famous traveling Bard, Cressida Cowell. The children were quick to correct him if he missed even a single detail, and despite hearing the story probably a hundred times each, they all stayed focused until it was done. By the time Callum finished, Alis was already asleep in his lap. Callum gently picked her up, and brought her over to her bed, making sure her adoraburr stuffies were all around her, the way she liked. He then whispered to Pidel “it’s time for bed!” “I can tuck myself in.” Pidel responded proudly. “Oh, such a big boy now are you? Alright, go to bed then.” Callum responded even though he was saddened to see his child grow up so fast. Pidel bounded towards his room, before remembering Alis was sleeping, and switching to tip-toeing. Callum turned to Lefono, but couldn’t say anything before being asked a surprising question. “Can I watch you and mum?” Lefono whispered eagerly. “Oh, you don’t want to see that.” Callum responded with images of the wounded dragon brought back into his head. “I do though. I want to be a surgeon like mum is. I need to be exposed to this sort of stuff.” Lefono argued. “I will check with your mother” Callum said while sneaking back into the kitchen.

Callum never expected Rayla to actually allow Lefono watch, but because “It isn’t a school night” she judged it to be okay. Lefono sat in the corner of the kitchen silently, watching everything as intently as possible. Rayla had done excellent work. The body was all stitched up, and she had moved on to the leg. The danger had long passed, but Rayla still worked just as diligently as before, careful to not make any mistakes. Once again, his magic was only requested sparsely, but he was always quick and ready to help. After another two hours, the leg was fully stitched up. The last part left was the wing. “It is too damaged. It won’t ever heal, and it might get infected. It will have to be amputated.” Rayla said matter-of-factually. Callum heard Lefono gasp from the corner behind him, but both he and Rayla elected to ignore it. Rayla brought out a different set of tools, and got to work on separating the exposed bone from the body. It was unpleasant, but both Callum and Lefono watched intently in case something important happened. Thankfully, the last operation was completed much quicker then the other two, and the end result was a peaceful sleeping dragon, wrapped in gauze and a white-wrapped stub where the wing used to be. Rayla looked exhausted. “You go lay down, Lefono and I will take care of cleaning up, I can teach him how to do that.” Rayla didn’t argue, she just took off her gloves, mask, and apron, then walked sluggishly to the master bedroom. Lefono and Callum spend another hour cleaning all the tools, cleaning off the stained table and floor, and putting everything back into its proper place. 

Once the kitchen was back to the way it normally looked, Callum spoke to Lefono. “Can you do daddy a big favor? The little ones will be all over your mother and I in the morning, can you keep this dragon in your room so it won’t be bothered by them? You can sleep in as long as you like.” Lefono wasn’t sure if his dad had noticed how much he loved dragons, or if this was a purely pragmatic request, but nonetheless, he was extremely happy. “I will. Thank you.” Lefono cradled the small dragon in his arms, careful not to put pressure on any of the injuries, and carried it off to his room. Callum went into the Master bedroom, and collapsed into the bed next to his wife. Both of them were still wearing their day clothes, and both of them were asleep before they hit the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a gift for Reddit User "Ultranerd23" And wasn't planning on continuing unless this gets unusually good reception. As always, I welcome any constructive criticism on my writing, I am always looking to improve.


End file.
